Random
by Secretspy286
Summary: This is a bunch of random one-shots and two-shots about Four/Tobias and Tris. I'm getting all the ideas out of my head. They are all just a bunch of fluff! Has most divergent characters. Enjoy!
1. Baby It's Cold Outside

**ok I don't care that I did a Christmas one already! Winter rocks so I wrote another! Also I've been obsessed with singing this song for hours even though its fall. Deal with it!**

"Oh the weather outside is frightful. But the fire is so delightful. Since we've no place to go. Let it snow let it snow let it snow." I sing quietly as I sip my hot chocolate. Music plays faintly in the background. I snuggle closer into the couch, a blanket wrapped tightly around me. A blizzard rages outside and I watch the fire flicker in the fireplace.

The house is quiet except for my singing and the music. My brother, Caleb, is out with his girlfriend Susan. He told me he's planning on proposing to her on Christmas. My mom and dad died in a car crash years ago. So now it's just me and Caleb in the house. I'm 21 years old. Well at this moment it's just me.

The wind rages, making moaning noises outside. I hold my coco up to my lips, letting the warmth fan over my face. It's pretty cold since the furnace broke and the only warmth is from the fire.

"It doesn't show signs of stopping. And I brought some corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low. Let it snow let it snow let it snow." The lyrics flow softly from my lips. I sigh quietly and put my hot chocolate down on the coffee table.

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

"Who could that be?" I wonder out loud. Who the heck would be outside when there's a huge blizzard. I stand and go to the front door. I. Surprised when I open it.

There stands Tobias, my boyfriend of three years. Yah, we've been together for a while. He has a large coat on, a scarf around his neck, and a pink tint to his cheeks. In summary, he looks adorable. Blush colors my cheeks and I wrap the blanket tighter around me. My pjs are fairly thin.

"Hey Tobias." He gives me one of the heart melting smiles. A warm, tingly feeling fills me stomach. I blush darker and stand to the side. "C-come in." Even after all the time we've been together, I'm still a bit shy. He steps inside, shaking the snow off his perfect, messy brown hair. I notice he has his guitar slung on his back as he rubs his hands together. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" He nods.

"Yah." He replies int hat gruff, deep voice I love. I smile shyly and run to the kitchen. I hear the door close and the shuffling of feet. I mix some coco and put it in the microwave. After a few seconds it warm and I take it back to Tobias. I find him sitting on the couch, relaxed. I sit next to him, a few inches apart.

"Here." I hand him the steaming cup. He smiles and takes a sip.

"It's freezing out there." He says and shivers a bit. He's removed his coat and scarf. Now he's just wearing some jeans a black shirt that doesn't look that thick. He holds the cup with both hands as to warm him up.

"Yah, why were you outside anyways?" My eyebrow scrunched, slightly concerned.

"You told me yesterday about Caleb going out. When the blizzard started I didn't feel comfortable with you being alone, so I decided to come over." He says nonchalantly even though it's such a sweet gesture. His normally strict and uncaring personality always drops when it comes to me. He's always been so kind and warm.

"Thanks Toby." I scoot over and cuddle up to him. He wraps an arm around my shoulders so I can snuggle deeper into his side. Even though he says he's cold, warmth radiates off of him. I sigh softly, closing my eyes. Then a song comes on. I smile. My grey-blue eyes dart up to his sparkling blue eyes. He smirks. We both love this song.

"I really can't stay..." I sing softly.

"But baby it's cold outside." He sings. He's actually really good.

"I really can't stay"  
(But baby it's cold outside)  
"I've got to go away"  
(But baby it's cold outside)  
"This evening has been"  
(Been hoping that you'd drop in)  
"So very nice"  
(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)

He grabs my chilly hand. I blush slightly.

"My mother will start to worry "  
(Beautiful what's your hurry)  
"And Father will be pacing the floor"  
(Listen to the fireplace roar)  
"So really I'd better scurry"  
(Beautiful please don't hurry)  
"Well maybe just a half a drink more"  
(Put some records on while I pour)  
"The neighbours might think"  
(But baby it's bad out there)  
"Say what's in this drink?"  
(No cabs to be had out there)  
"I wish I knew how"  
(Your eyes are like starlight now)  
"To break the spell"  
(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)

He kisses my hair.

"I ought to say no no no sir"  
(Mind if I move in closer?)

He brings me into his lap.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried"  
(What's the sense of hurting my pride?)  
"I really can't stay"  
(Oh baby don't hold out)  
"AH BUT ITS COLD OUTSIDE!" We both sing.  
"I simply must go'"  
(But baby it's cold outside)  
"The answer is no'"  
(But baby it's cold outside)  
"The welcome has been"  
(How lucky that you dropped in)  
"So nice and warm"

I lay my head on his chest.

(Look out that window at that storm!)  
My sister will be suspicious  
(God your lips look delicious!)  
My brother will be there at the door  
(Waves upon a tropical shore)  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
(God your lips are delicious )

he kisses me softly. I blush darker.

Well maybe just a cigarette more  
(Never such a blizzard before)  
I got to get home  
(But baby you'd freeze out there)  
Say lend me a comb  
(It's up to your knees out there)  
You've really been grand  
(I thrill when you touch my hand)  
But don't you see?  
(How can you do this thing to me?)  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
(Think of my life-long sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied  
(If you caught pneumonia and died)  
I really can't stay  
(Get over that old out)  
AH BUT ITS COLD OUTSIDE!  
(Where you could be going when the wind is blowing and it's cold outside?)  
BABY ITS COLD, COLD OUTSIDE!

I giggle quietly as we finish. He chuckles lightly, the sound vibrating through his firm chest. I snuggle into him.

"Have I told you that you have a beautiful voice." He murmurs. I glance up and nod.

"Many times. You're a good singer too." He smiles and kisses my forehead. I lean up and kiss his forehead before standing up. It's getting sorta late. "I have an idea. Since it's getting late and that blizzard is still raging, you're gonna stay the night." He looks sorta surprised as I pull him to my bedroom. He stops and tugs me by my wrist when we reach the door way. I'm pulled against his strong chest, eyes wide with surprise. He smirks down at me and presses our foreheads together.

"Mistletoe." He whispers. I glance up to see that, indeed, there is a small plant hanging from the door frame. I look back into his crystal blue eyes.

"Well tradition is tradition." I say quietly. He smirks bigger and leans down. I close my eyes as his lips fit to mine. It's soft and warm, our lips moving in sync. I reach up and run my hand through his hair and grip onto the hair and the nape of his neck. He holds my waist firmly and pushes me against the doorframe gently. The kiss slowly grows heated. His hands move to grip my hips and he gets a bit rougher with the kiss. It doesn't bother me though as I match his roughness. We pull away, both gasping for air. He kisses my cheek before pulling me to the bed.

He holds back the covers so I can crawl in. He gets under the covers on the other side. I scoot over to him slightly. He pulls me to him so my back presses against his chest. His legs bend to match mine and his arms wrap around my waist. I sigh and cuddle into his warmth. The blizzard completely forgotten.


	2. Birthday Girl

**plz read and review! I worked on this one for a while! Hope it's ok.**

Birthday Girl

"Wake up Tris." A deep, warm voice whispers. A soft kiss is pressed to my forehead. I shift, my eyes fluttering open. I'm met with brilliant bright blue eyes I know so well. I smile groggily and snuggle into Tobias' bare chest. Warmth radiates off him, making it very cozy. I hum softly in response to something he says. "Don't go back to sleep on me."

"Why, you're so warm." I mumble he chuckles lightly, running a hand through my blonde locks.

"Don't you remember what today is?" I pull back to look at him. Today? What's today? Hmmmm...wait!

"It's my birthday!" I squeal. He smiles brightly, kissing my forehead again.

"Sure is. Happy birthday." I giggle, hugging him. "Now come on, I have a lot planned." I immediately hop out of the bed and run to my closet. I grab a black tank top and some black shorts. He watches me with amusement as I dive into the shower.

I've been a member of Dauntless for a few years now. Everything is amazing. Tobias is as charismatic and handsome as he was when he was eighteen. I hop into the shower once the water is hot enough. Not burning, but hot enough that it feels good. It runs through my hair, dripping down my back. I quickly wash my hair and body, then get out. I dry off with a fluffy towel and get dressed. It's all sort of rushed since I'm excited.

I go back into the room to see Tobias putting his combat boots on. I plop down next to him, my knee bouncing.

"So what do you have planned today?" I ask immediately. He smirks lightly

"It's a Surprise." I push my bottom lip out in a pout. I give him the biggest puppy dog eyes possible. He just shakes his head and taps my nose. I frown slightly. "I'm not gonna tell you. But now I do want to kiss you senseless." My frown changes to a smirk. "Now come, we gotta go to the first activity I have planned." I slip my shoes on and follow him out of our apartment.

We head down the rock halls, toward the cafeteria. I intertwine our fingers, clasping his hand tightly. I wonder how many things he has planned for today. Know him, it's probably going to be full of excitement. I mean, we are dauntless.

We reach the dining hall. He pushes the door open for me, like a gentleman.

"Happy birthday!" I'm caught off guard when someone launches themselves at me. I squeak and fall backwards. Christina laughs quietly, getting off me.

"Don't do that Chris!" I exclaims as I pick myself up. She just smiles and runs back to her table. That's when I see a large stack of pancakes and a bunch of wrapped presents. The whole group is there, even Lynn, who doesn't look as grumpy as usual.

"Happy B Day giirrrlll!" Uriah says in his impression of a girl. I laugh and sit down. Tobias takes his seat next to me. I look at the pancakes, licking my lips.

"Dig in. They're for you." Tobias nudges me. I immediately grab a fork, cutting the first piece. We talk about random stuff, like what we'll be doing this week. Christina says she's planning to get her hair done in a totally new style. Something's like a pixie cut or something. I'm not sure. She keeps telling me I should do something with my hair, but I always refuse. I like my hair, it's one of the things that I keep my abnegation. I always trim it to abnegation length.

"Time for you to open presents!" Zeke exclaims. I smile as they all hand me wrapped boxes.

"You guys didn't have to."

"Oh but we did! It's your birthday, it only comes once a year." Marlene says. Though she's right, the abnegation selflessness is still in me. I accept all the gifts despite it. I open each one carefully, trying not to rip the decorative paper. I get a new set of pocket knives, a pistol, a gift card to the tattoo shop, and a bunch of other stuff you would expect from dauntless, including a very fashionable short dress from Christina. I blush slightly and close the box quickly because there was something else to go with the dress. She is grinning like Cheshire the cat.

"Thanks guys. This is the best birthday morning ever!" They all laugh. A smile stretches Tobias' face, making him look years younger. He doesn't smile much. So this makes me grin wider. He notices me staring and raises an eyebrow. "You don't smile a lot in public. It's nice to see you loosen up a bit." He acts a lot different when we're alone. Like a big teddy bear.

"Well, we better hurry, don't wanna miss the next thing I have planned." He stands up.

"K. Bye guys!" I wave as Tobias pulls me away. I put all my presents in a bag to make them easier to carry around. "So where to next?"

"I want to treat my girlfriend to a nice train ride. To a place I shall not tell you." My curiosity is peaked. Where could he be taking me?

He pulls me down different halls, ones that start to tilt upwards. I can tell we're reaching the surface because I can feel a fresh breeze. Not much of that when your many many many feet down.

"Train will be here any sec." He says once we near the train tracks. He wraps an arm around my waist, pulling my flush against his chest. I blush slightly at the abrupt public affection. "Still hanging into some abnegation I see." He murmurs in my ear. I just blush darker. He chuckles lightly and kisses my hair.

A train whistles in the distance. I send him a look to say let go of me. He smirks, squeezing me slightly before letting me go. The train comes thundering down the tracks like a bullet. We start running along it. Tobias jumps on first, then spins around to offer his hand. I jump, clasping his hand tightly. He swings me up and onto the train like I'm a feather. I laugh quietly, the adrenaline still flowing. We sit down against one wall.

After a few seconds, Tobias pulls me into his lap. I squeak slightly but am silenced when he kisses be passionately. I melt into him, putting my hands on his firm, muscular chest. One of his hand goes into my hair which I left down and the other presses me to him from the small of my back. He lightly nips at my bottom lip, making me gasp. He uses this to his advantage and plunges his tongue into my mouth. I groan slightly as it pulls my tongue into a dance. My hands travel up his chest, around his neck, and into his hair. I pull it softly, getting a low growl in return. I pull away and giggle. His eyes are dark blue, almost black. He looks at me almost hungrily, squeezing my waist.

"No sexy time now Toby." I say boldly. He frowns, giving me a cute pouty face. I smirk, poking his nose like he did me. A year after being a member, I got over my fear of intimacy. With Tobias of course. He was so patient and gentle, I fell for him even more. "Are we almost there?"

"Yah." He mumbles. He's still pouting like a little kid. I kiss the corner of his mouth and climb off his lap so I can snuggle into his side. "You're lucky it's your birthday." He grumbles. I pat his shoulder.

A few minutes later he tells me it's time to jump. I get up and go the door. The wind blows viciously, making my hair whip. I smile gleefully, leaning forward so I'm only supported by the hand that holds the bar to the door. I've always loved the feeling. It's like I'm weightless.

"Might wanna jump before I push you." Tobias jokes. I jab his side with my elbow. He just smirks, unaffected. I roll my eyes and jump off the moving train. I land on my feet, running a few steps so I don't fall over. Tobias is right behind me.

When I look up, my jaw drops. We're in a huge clearing, but what's beautiful is the shining lake in the middle. There's a small picnic next to the shimmering water, set on a red and white plaid blanket.

"You did this?" I ask quietly.

"Yah." He looks around with a smile. "I found this one day. I was just riding the train so I could think, and I passed this place. I thought you would like it." He walks over to a tree and pulls out a bag from behind it. I raise one eyebrow, wondering what it is. He unzips it to reveal some clothes. Red tints my cheeks when he pulls off hai shirt. My eyes are glued to the defined six-pack he has and his sculpted chest. "Like what you see?" He asks in a cocky tone.

"Yes, I do." I tell him with a hint of a smirk. He just chuckles, going behind a tree to change. I do the same, seeing that he brought me a bikini. I put it on, then go back out to see him waiting by the water. I go over to him, stepping lightly.

"You look great." He pulls me into a hug.

"Your only saying that cause I'm not wearing much." I mumble.

"Partially true, but you always look beautiful." He kisses me sweetly. It's slow and gentle, his lips molding to mine. When we pull apart, he rests his forehead against mine. "I love you."

"Love you too." I look into his deep blue eyes. I could drown in them.

"Good, that men's I can do this to you." I squeak when he picks me up and scream when he throws me into the water. I resurface, gasping for air. I send him a death glare. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. "Watch out!" I steps back for a running jump so he can cannon ball into the lake. I hold my hands up to protect my face from the huge splash. He comes up, grinning like a mad person.

"I'm going to kill you." I growl threateningly.

"No you won't. Like you said a moment ago, you love me. Can't do anything now." I scrunch my nose and stick my tongue out at him. He splashes me.

"You did not just do that!" I stare at him. He smirks deviously.

"Oh but I did."

"Being it number boy." I splash him with a big wave of water. That starts the water war.

:():():():():

Soon the sun is high in the sky. I'm soaking do to the fact that Tobias keeps dunking me. We now sit on the blanket he set out. I wrap a towel around myself so I don't get cold. He holds me to his side, which also helps temperature wise.

"So what's for lunch?"

"Well, we got salad, some ham sandwiches, lemonade and tea, chicken, and some dauntless cake." I lick my lips.

"Let's dive in." I start with salad. We eat, talking about stuff like the future. I've been wondering for a while if he's going to propose. We both love each other, so that would be the next step. It makes me wonder if he wants to marry me.

Tobias breaks me from my thoughts by dabbing some chocolate icing on my cheek. I blink and look at him.

"You looked too serious." He says with a shrug. I take the cake and dip my finger into the icing. I smudge it on his cheek with mischievous smile. I then shove the whole cake in his face. Before he can do anything, I jump up and run away. I hear his laughter behind me as he chases me. "You'll pay for that!"

"You can't hurt me, it's my birthday!" I yell back over my shoulder. I can hear the sound of his heavy footsteps getting closer. I dash forward, ask quick as a cat being chased by a dog. Size why that's about the right comparison.

Suddenly I'm being scooped up from the ground and thrown over a shoulder. I kick and hit his back.

"Let me down!" He ignores my demand. I huff, propping my elbow against his back so I can hold my head up with my hand. "What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing. Just this." He drops me abruptly. I balance myself but am unprepared as he shoves a new piece of cake in my face. I sputter, wiping it off. He laughs whole heatedly and I give him an annoyed look.

"Let the battle begin. Watch your back mister." I grab a towel and wipe all the cake off my face. He does the same. "So where to next?"

"Not gonna tell you." He pulls me to the train tracks. The birthday journey continues.

:():():():():

The rest of the day is full of fun and exciting activities. We play paintball with the group, I go zip lining with Tobias waiting for me at the bottom, I get a new tattoo of a heart with a 'T + T' in it on my wrist, and now Tobias is taking me somewhere. He said it's to get my present. I wonder what it'll be. He has me blindfolded, so I have no idea where we are.

"Are we almost there Toby?" I whine.

"Yep. Just a few more steps." I sigh in fake boredom. Truly, I'm really excited to see what he got me. Must be a big surprise. "We're here." His hands that are on my shoulders make me stop moving. "Take the blindfold off." I reach up and pull the cloth from my eyes. They widen like saucers. "Surprise." I glance at him with a gaping mouth.

He remembered!

I've been wanting a dog forever! Ever since I saw that cute puppy Christina got. Now we stand outside the pet store. I turn to face Tobias. He rubs the back his neck nervously.

"You said you wanted a dog. So I thought I'd give you one as a present."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I jump on him. He stumbles back slightly, wrapping his arms around me to keep me up. "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"Glad you think so. Now let's go pick your puppy out." I jump off of him and skitter into the store like an excited chipmunk. When I go inside, my ears fill with the sound of puppies yipping. My smile is so big, I'm afraid it might crack my face.

"Hi Miss, how can I help you?" A guy who works here asks.

"I'm here to get a puppy." I say excitedly.

"Of course. Follow me." He leads us to the back of the store where there are several circular cages with puppies in them. I drag Tobias over to one of them. He chuckles at my enthusiasm. What can I say? I love dogs.

"Oh that ones cute!" I exclaim and point to a small corgi puppy. Tobias tilts his head.

"Though it is cute, I think it would be smarter to get a dog that'll be bigger. We do share the apartment and I'm not much for little dogs." Understandable. This will be a dog for both of us to care for. I tap my chin as I look at all the other puppies. There's Beagles, Pugs, Pitbulls, German Shepards, and so many others. I'm looking for a certain breed though.

Like I said, I've been wanting a dog for a while. That means I've done a lot of research. There's one breed in particular that I really like! Now I just need to find one.

I pull Tobias to each cage to scan the moving bundles of fur inside. I have yet to find the black and brown pelt I want. We come to the last cage and I stop. There, huddled in the corner, is probably the cutest puppy I've ever seen. I'm going to die of puppy overload.

It's a rotweiller. The puppy herself is small, sleeping on a small little dog bed. She looks so fragile and soft. I mean seriously! Who doesn't like them. When they get older they have these big square like bobble heads and it's cute! I absolutely love them!

"That one." I point her out to Tobias. He smiles as if he knew I would pick her.

"Ok. We'll get that one." He tells the man who works here. The man unlocks the cage so I can go inside. Quietly, I walk over to the sleeping puppy. I kneel down and scratch her head. She is immediately awake, though tired, pawing at my hand. I smile.

"You're a cutie. Wanna come home with me?" I ask in a whisper. She looks at me with huge brown eyes and yips. Scooping her up, I carry her back to Tobias. She just snuggle into my arms, falling asleep again.

We buy a collar, leash, some toys, dishes, and a dog bed.

"What's her name?" The man asks so he can put it on her tags. I look down at the puppy thoughtfully. She looks so precious and breakable, like if I squeeze her too hard she'll fracture. But at the same time I know she's strong with a big heart.

"Diamond." I tell him. Her types it in then hands me the tags. "Thanks." We go back to our apartment. "This has been the best birth day ever." I say as I place Diamond in her cushy bed.

"It's not over yet." Tobias says. I raise an eyebrow and throw him a glance over my shoulder.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, but first we will sleep. Your surprise will come tomorrow." Ugh! I don't like waiting. That's something I dropped from Abnegation. I'm not a patient girl anymore. "Now go get dressed for bed."

I grumble and change into my pjs in the bathroom. I go back out and Tobias is already ready. He has on some loose pajama pants with no shirt. He never sleeps with one anymore. I climb under the covers with him. He folds me in a big hug and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and snuggle into him.

"Goodnight birthday girl." I hear him murmur before I fall asleep.

:():():():():

Lick lick

I wake to a tongue rasping over my cheek. I open my eyes to see Diamond right in front of me. She yips and licks my face again. I shake my head but smile. I notice something on her collar.

It's a note. I grab it so I can see what's written. I can tell it's from Tobias because the handwriting is neat and even, unlike mine. I read it quietly to myself.

'Your surprise is awaiting at the place I first loved you -Tobias'

The place he first loved me. The Ferris wheel. He's told me several times that's where he realized he fell for me. I fell for him there too, just in a more literal way. I giggle when I think about my initiate days. Oh how fun, in a death defying way. Well, I should probably go to the Ferris wheel.

I get dressed in a long sleeve v-neck and a pair of black jeans. After putting my hair up, I head out. Up to the surface, jump on the train, wait. It's a very common sequence of actions. One I've done millions of times. Well, maybe not millions.

Soon I see the wheel looming high in the sky from my point in the train. I prepare to jump, bracing myself for impact. When I hit the ground, I take off running. Curiosity is eating away at me slowly. I really wanna know what the surprise is.

Soon I reach the base of the huge metal contraption. I look around for Tobias. A figure comes out of the shadows, smiling. I smile and run to hug him.

"Glad you got the note. I was hoping the new dog would wake you." He says and puts me down.

"Yep. Sure was a wake up call. Slobber right in the face." I giggle. "So what's my surprise?" I ask impatiently. He makes a disapproving clicking noise.

"Ah ah ah. Close your eyes first." A groan escapes me before I can contain it. He flashes that well know smirk of his. I close my eyes, making everything dark. I hear shuffling the the crunch of gravel below us. What is he doing? "Open them." My eyes flutter open. I gasp quietly when I see him on one knee, holding up a little velvet box. "Tris Prior, I love you more than anything on the earth. It would be the joy of my life if you would become my wife. You mean everything to me. Will you marry me?"

Tears spring to my eyes. I cover my mouth with one hand but then realize he's awaiting an answer. I nod my head vigorously, my tears leaking out.

"Yes! Yes! A bazillion times yes!" I pounce on him. He falls backwards in surprise because of my action. I hug him tightly, like my life depends on it.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too." He slips the ring onto my finger. I look down at the dazzling jewel. "Guess I got two diamonds now." I joke quietly. He kisses my forehead.

"You sure do. I have one of my own as well." I look up to see him looking down at me with something close to adoration in his eyes. I blush when I figure out he's talking about me. "Your my most precious jewel Tris. The most important thing in my world." He kisses me softly. Best birthday ever.

**thanks for reading! Plz leave a comment! Should have another posted soon!**


	3. Homeless (part 1)

**Homeless**

**Part 1**

**3rd person**

A girl glances both ways before heading into the abandoned apartment building. The ripped rags she calls clothes sway with her steps. Her bare feet make no noise against the used to be carpet, now concrete, floors. Her dirty blonde hair that falls messily around her face is limp since the air conditioning no longer works in the building. Her dirt covered hands are clasped together as she runs up the stairs.

She reaches the top floor. This is where she stays. The walls are grimy and covered in mold. The floor boards creak under her feet. She couldn't be happier though. A small smile adorns her face as she walks through a doorway, the one where the door has broken off its hinges. Inside is a simple room that used to be a living room. Connected to it is a bedroom and a rotted kitchen area. She goes over and flops on to the couch which is torn apart and missing most of its stuffing.

This is the only home she knows. Her parents died when she was 5 and now she's 8. She's lived here the whole time. She usually begs for food or money on the streets. People love to hear her sing, so she does that in hopes that people will throw those bills at her. She stays in the old abandoned apartments. It's shelter and provides warmth in the winter.

She stands and goes over to the old, close to broken record player. An old record rest on it, one that was left from whoever owned this room. She sets it up and flips the switch. Surprisingly, the machine works. An old tune starts to play. She sings softly and spins around. Her feet glide effortlessly across the floor as she dances through the rooms. Music flows through the air quietly. This place may be nasty but to her its a wonderful kingdom.

Unknown by the little girl with blonde locks, a little boy watches her go into the abandoned building. He tilts his head curiously. Why would she go in there? He knows that building has been abandoned for years. There's no one in there, well besides the little girl.

Who is she?

The boy walks to the big front door, questions running through his head. His parents have told him curiosity is dangerous, but it's just too much. He wants to know who this little girl is and why she is going into this building. He walks through the door and up the rickety stairs.

When he reached the top, he could hear music. It was soft, and sounded somewhat old. He also heard soft steps and signing. The voice was gentle, like the most beautiful bird song. He walks down the moldy hall until he reached a broken door. Inside, he saw the girl.

She was dancing gracefully in the room. He guessed she didn't notice him. The next time she spinned, she saw a figure at the door.

The little girl stops her dancing to stair at the boy. He's older than her, but about two years. His hair is brown and short, but messy like a boys should be. She tilted her head.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name's Tobias." The boy smiles charmingly and sticks his hand out. "What's your name?" The girl finds nothing wrong, so she shakes his warm hand.

"I'm Beatrice."

"That's a pretty name." The girl, Beatrice, giggles with pink blush coating her cheeks. Tobias smiles widely at the sound. 'Like bells' he thinks. "So what are you doing here?" He asks. Beatrice shrugs.

"It's my home." She backs away and spins around, gesturing to the whole place. Tobias quirks an eyebrow.

"But this place is dangerous. What if you get hurt?" She shrugs again.

"I've lived here for like three years." She says it likes it's no big deal. Tobias' eyes widen considerably.

"Three years?" He asks in disbelief. She nods and goes to take the record off her player. "Don't you ever get hungry or lonely?" She purses her small lips.

"Yah. Sometimes. Not many people give me money for meal in winter. Their all to busy buying presents." She grumbles the last part bitterly. He rubs his neck, taking a moment to think.

Tobias' phone goes off. He grabs it and flips it open.

"Hello?" (Tobias' father doesn't beat him)

"Tobias?" A smooth, soft voice says over the phone.

"Yes mum?"

"Where are you sweetie?" A hint of worry fills her voice.

"Oh umm...no where mum. Just helping someone. I'll be home soon." He lies quickly.

"Ok. Get home quickly, love you."

"Love you too mum." He says back. He closes his phone and shoves it back in his pocket. Beatrice look down cast.

'I wish my mum was still here.' She thinks sadly. Tobias looks down, fiddling with his hands.

"I gotta go." He tells her. "I'll come back and see you tomorrow." Beatrice brightens.

"Really!?"

"Of course. You seem nice." He smiles.

"You too." She playfully punches his shoulder. She smiles. 'Maybe we can be friends.' She thinks.

"Bye Beatrice."

"By Tobias!" She calls after him as he descends the stairs. She's excited at the prospect of seeing him tomorrow.

:():():():():

"Toby!" Beatrice runs over and hugs Tobias, who has been visiting her for a few months. He smiles a nod hugs her tightly. She feels cold, everything in the building does since it's the beginning of winter.

"Hey Trissy." He greets, using her nickname that he came up with. "Have you eaten today?" She looks down shyly, shuffling her feet. Tobias sighs. "Have you eaten this week?"

"No." She admits quietly. He runs a hand through his hair. Then after close examination, he can see she's thin. Her clothes hang limply around her, pretty much straight. Worry flashes in his eyes momentarily. "Don't worry bout me Toby. I'll find something to eat tomorrow." She brushes it off. His lips turn down at the edges.

"What if you don't Tris? You could starve." She blinks. No one has ever cared about her so much.

"Toby, there's nothing you can do." She grumbles. His face steels and determination shows in his eyes.

"Yes I can. Come on, you're coming to my house for dinner." Before she can reply, he grabs her hand and leads her down the stairs.

"But Toby, I need to get my jacket." The one made of old clothes she put together with string. Tobias quickly slips his thick jacket off and puts it over her shoulders. She stiffens, but then loosens. The smell of the boy who's actually been friendly to her surrounds her. It's like a comfort. Pine needles and something minty.

She follows close behind him as they walk down the road. Many people send the duo weird looks. Beatrice doesn't know if it's the cold, or just the looks that make her cheeks pink.

"How far is your house Toby?" She asks.

"Just a few minutes. Why?"

"My feet have been bothering me today." She looks down to her bare, cold feet. He follows her gaze and frowns again.

"You need shoes." He bends down so his back faces her. "Hop on." Beatrice hesitates before jumping on. Truly, she doesn't weigh a lot at all. Almost like a feather for him to carry. He may be 11, but he's strong. He starts to run down the road and a giggle escapes the girl on his back.

"Faster Toby! Faster!" She cheers. He chuckles softly, following her instructions.

:():():():():

They stop in front of a large house. Beatrice hops off his back and looks at the house in awe. Her jaw is literally hanging.

"Your house is huge!" She tells him.

"Yah, I guess it's big." He doesn't want to say anything that could possibly insult her. "Come on." He takes her cold hand and leads her to the door. He opens it and yells. "Mom! Dad! Come here!" There's foot steps then a middle aged couple walks through the door. Beatrice hides behind Tobias, poking her head over his shoulder to see.

"Tobias? Who is this?" The man asks. Tobias reaches behind him and pulls Tris so she's beside him. She blushes darkly, not looking at the parents.

"This is Beatrice. You know how I haven't been home after school? I always go to hang out with her. She lives at the old abandoned apartment building." The parents turn confused.

"Beatrice? Do you have parents?" The mom asks gently. Beatrice shakes her head while hiding his Tobias' shoulder. The parents whisper to each other for a few moments. Then the mom turns back to her. "Would you like to stay for dinner dear?" Beatrice looks up to Tobias. He nods with a smile.

"O-ok." She stutters. The parents smile.

"Come dear, you can help me cook." She goes over to the older lady and follows her to the kitchen. Tobias stays behind, watching her leave.

"I'm proud of you son." His dad pats his shoulder. "This is a good thing that you did."

"Do you think she could stay dad? I don't want her going back to begging on the streets and living in that cold place." Mr. Eaton looks thoughtful for a while.

"I'll talk to mom."

"Here Hun, can you mix that?" The nice woman hands the little girl a bowl with flour, sugar, coco, eggs, and a bunch of other stuff. Beatrice nods happily and takes the big spoon from her. She starts to mix the things together until it becomes a chocolate brown liquid like substance. She giggles as it slides off the spoon. Mrs. Eaton smiles, thinking the girl looks so cute. 'I bet Tobias likes her.' She chuckles and goes back to her chicken.

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Eaton yells after she finishes everything. She put the mixture into the oven when Beatrice was done. The boys come to sit at the table. "Oh wait, I have a fun idea. Come on Hun!" She takes Beatrice's hand and takes her to the stairs. "No eating yet!" She yells to the boys.

Beatrice goes up the stairs. "Where are we going?" She asks Tobias' mother.

"You'll see Hun." She smiles reassuringly. Beatrice follows her into a room that has different things in it. Mrs. Eaton reaches into the closet. Beatrice cocks her head, wondering what the older lady is doing. She pulls back from the door with something in her hand. Beatrice gasps when she sees what it is. It's a beautiful white dress with a light blue sash around the middle and at the bottom. A cute blue flower rests on the waist. "Now let's clean you up and get this dress on you."

"You don't have to ma'am." Beatrice says, not wanting to ruin such a beautiful dress.

"It's no trouble. You'll look beautiful in it." She takes Beatrice to the bathroom. She sits patiently as the woman washes her face and arms. Soon her skin starts to turn back to a pale color instead of the dirty color. Beatrice takes a brush and starts to untangle her golden hair. They clean that too. Soon she looks clean and almost pretty. She changes into the white dress. Mrs. Eaton stands back to look at her. The dress was hers when she was young. "You look amazing in this. Come on, let's go back down before the boys grow inpatient."

(check cks my page for dress)

Footsteps sound from the stair case. Tobias' head shoots up from where it has been leaning on his hand. He watches as two people come down the steps. His jaw drops when he realizes one of those girls is Beatrice. She looks...beautiful. Her cheeks are pink from blush as she looks at the ground. Gosh, she was pretty even covered in dirt, now she's just plain stunning.

"Close your mouth son." His dad whispers in his ear. He shuts his mouth quickly, his own face flaring. "Let's eat." They all nod and start the meal. Beatrice eats a lot, but not I a messy fashion like a normal starving person would. The food is delicious.

"Could I talk to you in the hall Marcus?" Evelyn looks to her husband. He nods and goes with her to the hall. When they get out, he quirks an eyebrow. "I think we should keep her." They both glance into the dining room to see the cute little girl giggling as Tobias explains something using great hand gestures.

"Me too. She looks like she enjoys Tobias' company. Maybe she can even teach him some things." Mr. Eaton says.

"So we agree?" He nods. They go back in.

Mrs. And Mr. Eaton come back in the room. I look to them and wave happily.

"Beatrice Hun" I look to Mrs. Eaton. "Would you like to stay here with us?"

"For the night?" She asks.

"I think they want you to stay with us forever." Tobias tells her. Her eyes widen and she stares.

"Really?" She whispers. The adults nod. A huge smile takes over her face. "That would be...amazing!"

"Welcome to the family Beatrice!"

**Just part 1, part 2 will be here soon. Plz review!**


	4. Homeless (part 2)

**Homeless**

**Part 2**

**Tris person**

Homeless 2

7 years later

"Toby!" I tackle him from behind. He falls down with a grunt. I giggle, laying on his back. I hug him around the waist, pressing my cheek In between his shoulder blades. He chuckles lightly, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Hey Tris." He greets. I Smile at him, climbing off. He gets up off the carpet. "So what was that for?"

"You've been at work all day. I missed you." I'm 16 now, he's 18. He has a job at some restaurant so he can help pay for my college. He's the best. Always so caring, gentle, and plain out amazing when it comes to me. When it comes to others, well he can be a bit strict. It makes me feel special.

"Sorry, I had to work a little longer today." He kisses my forehead. I can never tell if it's just like a brotherly thing, or if he does it cause he likes me. To be honest, I've had a small crush on him since I came to live with the Eatons. They've been so nice to me.

"I got a surprise for you." I smile brightly and rush to my bag that I hung around a chair. Inside, is a medium sized box. I give it to him. He raises a single eyebrow, blue eyes bright with curiosity. He opens the box to see what's inside. A slight smile lifts his lips. He pulls out two things, a picture and a chain necklace. On the chain is a piece of prick the size of a quarter. It's grey and old, but still strong. The picture is off an old apartment building. "The apartments were torn down today. I thought you might like it." I shuffle from foot to foot.

"I love it." He clips it behind his neck. The piece of brick is flat, so it looks natural. I blush lightly, but can't contain my grin. He tucks the picture into my pocket before pulling me into a hug. "You know, that was probably the best day of my life. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He murmurs quietly. I blush darker and bury my head in his chest.

"Is everyone coming over?" I ask. We were planning in having a sleepover with our group of friends. Well, it was my idea really. He just said ok because I wanted to. I'm his weak spot.

"Yah. Zeke and Uriah said they're gonna come early, they're bringing food." It's cool cause there's four guys in our group and four girls. We're even. My best friend is Christina. She's a spunky fashionista who is almost as crazy as me. She's a lot of fun though. Except for her love of shopping, I don't like that cause she's always dragging me with her. I don't like shopping that much.

"Great. You'll make dinner?" I look up at him. He's actually a really good cook.

"If you help me." He grins almost goofily.

"Of course silly." I poke his hard abdomen. He's got a six-pack that is very defined. I should know, he walks around the house shirtless sometimes. Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's a nice show. I don't know if I should be feeling this way about the guy I've lived with for years. I wouldn't consider myself his sister, even though his parents act like my own and I consider them that. "What do you plan on serving chef Toby?"

"I was thinking some homemade hamburgers." I lick my lips at just the thought.

"Sounds delicious." I pull away from him even though I don't want to. "I'll go set up the living room."

"Ok, I'm gonna go shower and change." He heads upstairs. I sigh slightly before going to our large living room. The parents are out for the weekend, but they said we could have the sleepover as long as we didn't drink any alcohol or beer. *cough*boys*cough*. I don't drink beer or anything like that, I'll stick to my soda, thank you very much. Tobias drinks some beer, but not enough to get seriously drunk. He knows it makes me extremely uncomfortable.

One day he drank a bit too much. It was at a party and I had to practically carry him home. He had a super stressful week, so he wanted some relief. I couldn't stand watching him act like that. It was like he had gone crazy. He was laughing at nothing and looking at me strangely. I hate even the thought of it.

I push the furniture to the walls. We'll need a lot of space. I'll probably sleep on the couch since I'm fairly small. I fit on the couch like a puzzle piece. It's actually really comfy, like a soft feather. Much better than the one from the apartment building. I still remember that place since I spent 3 years there. It was my home after all. Now this is my home.

I lay a couple sleeping bags out. Once I think it's comfy enough, I go to the kitchen. I pull out all the stuff Tobias will need for his burgers. He'll probably make those while I bake something. I pull out my own ingredients to make the brownies everyone loves. That's how we fit, Tobias cooks and I bake. I start making badder.

Tobias comes down a while later. He wears shorts with a black flannel button up shirt. His hair is wet but still up in a messy hairdo. It's really cute in my opinion. His lips twitch up when he sees the ingredients for his hamburgers laid out neatly,

"Thanks. This'll make it easier." We go to set preparing the main meal.

:():():():():

"The party has arrived!" Uriah yells as he throws open the door. I roll my eyes, he never knocks. Neither does Zeke or Christina. It can be annoying at times.

"Did you guys bring food?" I poke my head out the doorway to look at the brothers.

"Yep." They hold up brown paper bags that are brimming with junk food and drinks. "We got snacks, chips, dips, sodas, and a bunch of other food."

"No alcohol or beer?" I question just to make sure.

"Yep, promise." I nod and go to check on my brownies. They're almost done.

"Set it up on the dining table." Tobias yells to them.

"Ok Four." That's everyone else's nickname for him. He was number four on the football team throughout high school. I'm the only one who still calls him Tobias, except his parents. I'm not sure they even remember his real name.

Soon everyone is here. The brownies finished a few minutes ago and now they sit on the counter to cool down. The group is in the living room, watching some movie that Will brought. Something like Guliver's Travels, I have no idea. Tobias is out back, grilling the burgers. I go out to check on him.

I lean on the doorway. He's unbuttoned his shirt, giving me a good view of his chest. Pink tint my cheeks once I realize I'm staring.

"How's it going?" I ask. He glances up then back down at the sizzling meat.

"Good. Who wants cheese? I know you do." He knows me so well.

"Yes, I do. Zeke, Will, Marlene, and Shauna also want cheese." He adds the slices of cheese to the burgers. It's the good type of cheese, not that super processed stuff. I love his burger, they're always delicious.

"K, got it." He sends me a heart warming smile. "So, what are the plans for tonight?"

"Well, we have a few movies to watch. I thought we could just do that and play some truth or dare?" That's like our thing. We always play truth or dare. I absolutely love the game!

"That sounds fun. Hope you have some good dares planned out." My eyes glint mischievously.

"Oh trust me, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." I give an evil laugh. He chuckles with a shake of the head.

"Can't wait to see them. Now go inside and hang with the group." I take one glance at his chiseled chest then go inside.

:():():():():

We watch some movies, eat some food, and just relax. Now we start to play the game. Rules are that if you don't do the dare or answer the question you have to remove a piece of clothing. Most of us are already missing at least one piece of clothing, I have everything on since I'm brave.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Christina asks.

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on someone?" I bite my lip. Eventually I nod slowly. Tobias tenses next to me, wonder why. "Who?"

"Nope! One question only." I smile. She frowns with a pouty face. "Zekey bear, truth or dare?"

"Dare me Trissy-poo." I stick my tongue out at him for the stupid nick name. I'm fine when Tobias calls me Trissy, but not Zeke.

"I dare you to lick the toilet." I smirk. He scrunched his nose in disgust but runs to the bathroom. Uriah runs after him to witness. They come back and Zeke looks really disgusted.

"That's nasty! Dude, your mom needs to clean that." Zeke says to Tobias. He smirks along with me, crossing his arms over his chest. I lean into his side, trying to hold back an amused laugh as Zeke tries to clean his mouth by gurgling coca cola. He spits it into a random cup. "Don't drink that." He warns.

"Oh don't worry. No one wants to taste your DNA." Marlene scrunched her face up. "We don't know where it's been."

"You're mean." Zeke whines like a little kid. He sorta is in my opinion. He looks around for his next victim. "Four, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare." Tobias says nonchalantly. Zeke leans over and whispers something into his ear. Tobias tenses completely, pursing his lips. Zeke backs away with a smirk.

"You gonna do it?" Tobias clenches his jaw, but nods.

"Tris could you come with me?" He asks stiffly. My eyebrows scrunch together. He stands, walking off. I scurry after him quickly. He goes up the stairs and into his bedroom. I'm right behind him and close the door behind me. He turns to me, still looking uncomfortable. "Who's this guy you have a crush on?" I gulp, stepping back.

"Uhhhhh..." I bite my lip. He narrows his eyes at me. "Why?"

"I wanna know if it's someone I know." He shrugs as if it is nothing.

"You know him. Really good."

"Is it one of our friends?" He pushes a bit.

"Sorta."

"How do I know him really good if he's not one of our friends?" Does he have to keep asking questions?

"Uhhhhh..." I have no idea what to say. I can't tell him that I like him! I look to the ground. He gently grips my chin and pulls it up so I look at him.

"Tris?" He asks quietly.

"You know him better than anyone." I mutter. He watches me for a while, his pure blue eyes breaking me down. "He's sweet, handsome, blue eyes, brown hair, knows me better than I do myself, It's-" he cuts me off by kissing me. It's soft and slow, but passionate. I melt into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He presses me softly against the wall, like I'm china and I could break easily.

We finally pull away. He breathes heavily, his nostrils flaring. His eyes shine with happiness.

"You." I finish the sentence I was saying. He half smirks, half smiles.

Pressing a kiss to my forehead, he murmurs, "I've loved you since the day I saw you at the apartments."

**part 2 place review, heh, that sorta rhymes**


	5. War (part 1)

_'My dear Beatrice,_

_ I'm sorry to be telling you in this way. I have decided to join the army in the war. I just couldn't sit back and do nothing while soldiers die in another country. I hope you forgive me for not being able to tell you in person. I don't think I could have left if I had. I promise to write when I can. You will be in my mind until I return._

_ Love, Tobias'_

My grey-blue eyes scan the sheet of paper. Tears spring to my eyes at the first sentence. How could he leave? I set the letter down on my desk. My eyes turn to a picture that rests on the corner. It's of us. It was when I was 13 and he was 15. We stand outside, me wearing a nice dress while he's in his church clothes. He's behind me, arms wrapped around my waist with a huge smile on his face. Now I'm 16 and he's 18. It was such a long time ago.

A knock sounds on my door. I turn to see my brother, Caleb, poking his head in. His expression is neutral as he looks me over.

"You ok?" It's then that I burst into tears. He rushes to my side and pulls me into a tight hug. I grab his shirt, crying into his shoulder. He rubs my back as I sob.

"H-he l-left!" I cry.

"Sh...He'll be fine Bea. I'm sure he went for a reason." I sniffle quietly. "Now come on, let's go eat something." With a slight nod, he leads me down stairs for dinner. My parents constantly throw me concerned looks as I stare at my untouched food. I don't feel like eating. All I can think about is Tobias.

_'It feels like years since I've seen you even though it's only been a month. That's what they say at least. I've lost all sense of time here. Though being away from you upsets me, I have met someone. His name is Zeke and we seem to be good friends already. It helps me deal with the loneliness from being this far from you._

_The war is doing well. I believe we have an upper hand in it. It surprises me how war is far worse than we think. It's worse than you can imagine. I've seen things I don't think I'll ever forget._

_I miss you more and more every day. I long for the days you and me would go to the chasm and watch the water. I remember our first kiss there. You were so beautiful in that dress you had made. It's what keeps me going now. I can't wait for when I come back._

_ Love, Tobias'_

He sends a letter about every week. It's my favorite day. Every time, i get so excited. I constantly check the mail box for another, but sadly it's only once a week. It helps me cope. I take each letter he sends and hand them on the wall behind my desk where I can easily see them. I've probably read each a million times.

Most days I just sit in my room, looking through old pictures of us. It's sort of like I'm in a slump. It's only on the days I get the letters that I really smile. Others I just give a painful grin that never reaches my eyes. It's mostly just an act so they don't worry about me. Truthfully, it feels like a part of my heart is missing. I never really realized, but I think I love Tobias. We were always stuck together like glue, I never realized how deep my feelings went though. Now I know though. I love Tobias Eaton.

_'I am unsure when I will be sending my next letter. Things are tough here. I'm not sure I have enough paper to write many more. I hope a new shipment of supplies will come in soon. If not, don't worry if the letters stop coming. I'm fine, but I feel like half my heart is still back home with you. I miss you more than you know. _

_ Love, Tobias'_

As the letter says, I don't get another letter for the next few weeks. I can't help but worry even though he says not to. Can you blame me? I wish he was here.

Mom has put me to work these days. She thinks it will distract me from Tobias. I sew, I knit, I iron, I cook, I bake, I do most chores. I like to just sit in my room and sew though. I've made about six new dresses in the 6 months Tobias has been gone. It keeps me busy. They're pretty good too. I've also started knitting a scarf to give to him when he returns. It's a dark blue, just like his eyes.

_'We are sad to report that _Tobias_Eaton_ has been injured in battle. He is to be sent home as soon as possible. Doctors recommend to refrain from talking about the injury. He may seem distant, or he may not. They do not know how he will act. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is a possibility. He is to arrive in a few days.' _

I stare blankly at the paper. He's hurt. Tobias is hurt.

A single tear trails down my cheek. I gently put the letter down on the wood of my desk. I bite my lip, trying to keep from letting more tears leak out. At least he's coming back home. I'll be able to see him.

I hope he's not terribly hurt. Why couldn't they have told us exactly how he's hurt? What if it's something terrible? I couldn't stand the idea of him being terribly hurt. He's always been so sporty and energetic. Will he act different? I hope he doesn't shut me out. He sounded fine in the letter but you never know.

I slip into bed. I'll know the answers when he comes back.


End file.
